Amnesia
by SabaKun
Summary: What happens when Vegeta loses his memory and thinks that a saiyan girl is really his wife Bulma?


Ok, here's – yet another- - and probably stupid- idea for a story!

Disclaimers: I dont own dbz, but i do own my character >>

* * *

Amnesia: Chapter 1

Vegeta was in a hard battle, which he had the disadvantage…Vegeta was just getting over the flu when Buu attacked! Gasp Oh no!

Anyway, Vegeta was fighting Deborah and using his Final flash, he defeated him. Although, the size of the blast and strength of it made him fly back and hit his head really hard on some rocks. Ericka was amongst the group consisting of her, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin.

She saw the hit and immediately blasted her opponent away and ran to Vegeta's side.

"Vegeta!" She screamed as she saw Vegeta's head bleeding

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes after many grunts and moans. His head was throbbing. Cool blood was trickling down his face. Then he saw her. Ericka's pleading and teary eyes were glistening in the sun.

"Oh, Vegeta…you're alright!" She said as she leaned down and hugged him

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Bulma? Vegeta, Bulma's not here…I'm Ericka…remember?"

"Ah, Bulma, always playing games with me…but still, you shouldn't be out here on the battlefield."

"…Why the heck does he think I'm Bulma? Could it be that he lost his memory when he hit his head?" Ericka thought.

During her thinking she was interrupted by Goku yelling his Kamehameha attack.

That one attack shot through Buu and the rest of the enemy's. (Eh, I had to stop em somehow…)

"Phew…that was a tough battle…" Goku said with a grin to Piccolo and Krillin.

"Yeah, that was a nice move you did there, Goku." Krillin grinned back

"Thanks, buddy."

"He's right…if it wasn't for you, we would have never been able to defeat them." Piccolo said with a slight blush.

Goku was grinning when Ericka walked up.

"Um, Goku, can I talk to you a for a minute?"

"Sure. Oh, Vegeta! Congratulations on your victory against Deborah!"

"Shut up Kakarrot! Its not like he could defeat me…"

Ericka pulled Goku's torn up sleeve over to a secluded area.

"Goku, um, well how do I say this…Vegeta thinks I'm Bulma."

"What?" OO"

"Yeah. You see, when he was fighting Deborah, he used his final flash, and when he did, the impact sent him flying and he hit his head. I rushed over to him, and he said, 'Bulma, what are you doing here?'"

"Oh boy…I think he might have amnesia…but he remembers me and he still has his temper…"

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, when we arrive back to Kami's house, you sit next to the real Bulma. Then I'll say, 'Ericka, can I talk to you and Bulma for a second?' Then both of you'll get up so Vegeta won't know what's going on."

"Ok, sounds good."

The two grasps each others hand like a handshake, but they don't move.

"I'm going to tell Piccolo and Krillin what's going on while you go off and talk with Vegeta."

"All right."

"Vegeta, uh, honey, lets go talk."

"Sure."

Vegeta puts his arm around Ericka's waist and pulls her close as they walk.

'Oh, boy…' Ericka thought

"Bulma, have you lost weight? Your waist is smaller…and it seems as though your breasts have shrunk…cups her breast with hand"

Ericka wanted to scream right then and there but she had to remember to keep her cool. But this was so hard seeing as though she really liked this guy and he was touching her chest.

"Uh, yeah I've decided to work out some…I guess my breasts shrunk in the process…but not much, right?" She said, blushing

"Yeah, I guess…they don't look too bad. Just don't shrink em any smaller, ok? Whispers in ear you know I like something there to play with."

Ericka's eyes widened and she started blushing even more. She could tell her body was getting stiff. Just the thought of him…well, you know what I mean.

ANYWAY! Goku by then had told Krillin and Piccolo what had happened, and he sent them off to go tell Bulma so she wouldn't be so surprised to see Vegeta and Ericka together.

"Come on you two love birds! Piccolo and Krillin already left!" Goku yelled.

"Ah, there goes that yelling Saru again…C'mon…I'll carry you." Vegeta said with a slight smirk.

Ericka shyly nodded, and Vegeta effortlessly picked her up.

"Yep, you lost weight…but that's ok…It's somewhat easier now to pick you up. heheh…"

The three flew off. Ericka was bummed out that she couldn't fly, but she liked being in the safe grasp of Vegeta's arms. But for some reason, he wasn't flying at his normal speed.

"Vegeta, why are you flying this slow?"

"I thought you said one time that my normal speed scared you, and I should fly slower when I dad you with me."

"You can fly as fast as you want…just think…the faster we get home the faster we can have our fun."

She couldn't believe what she just had said. She started blushing again, and gave Vegeta a small squeeze when he flew faster.

* * *

Ok, I hope to hear from people, so review review review! ; 


End file.
